What if?
by orlin
Summary: what if?, there a lot of what if's, What if James was not in Gryffindor? What if James divorced Lily? What if he married Lucius? What if James followed the Dark Lord? well here you go LJ fict enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Hi all this is a story i've been thinking on for a while that i decided to read mainly because i was bored but its going to be good.

ok lets see:

**pairings: James/ Lucius Severus/ooc Remus/ooc Sirius/ooc**

**warning: **ok this a James Lucius fict if you dont like well duh dont read it, reviews i love so please please review

**Disclaimer**:i don't own anything you recognise to be JKR's amazing work,

**Claimer**: anything you don't recognise and the plot.

Also i would like to thank Icarus Malfoy for being a Beta reader on this story.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**What if?**

What if James was not in Gryffindor? What if James divorced Lily? What if he married Lucius? What if James followed the Dark Lord?

**Hogwarts Express: 1971**

James sat in a carriage watching the fields fly passed his window when three boys entered, "Hi," he offered the three boys. The first of boys looked him over, "Hello" he replied followed by a smirk. "My name's Lucius, this is Severus Snape and Markus Nott. And you are?"

"James Potter, what year are you in?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Myself, I am in second year, Snape and Nott are in first year like yourself, I presume?" Came his reply, James merely nodded as he replied; he noticed as well the Slytherin robes the elder of the three boys was wearing.

Not much else occurred during the train journey to Hogwarts apart from the visit of Sirius Black, who left as fast as he arrived but not before insulting Severus and Lucius. James simply told him to leave and settled back to the book he was reading at the time.

Lily Evans also stopped by once only to ask if they knew what House they would be in she was replied with three 'Slytherin' and an 'I don't know'. After it was made clear no further conversation was going to occur she left, but James was sorry to see her leave.

* * *

**Great Hall Sorting**

"Now as I call your name please come up to stool and place the hat on your head. And you will be placed in the right house,"

"Black, Sirius."

"Gryffindor!"

"Clearstone, Emma."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Evans, Lily"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lupin, Remus."

"Gryffindor!"

"Hope, Emily."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Markerson, Matthew."

"Gryffindor!

"Nott, Markus."

"Slytherin!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James." (As this name was called everyone at the Gryffindor table started talking not one Potter had been in any house other then Gryffindor).

"…Slytherin!" was called after what seemed like ten minutes.

"Quinn, Christian."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Snape, Severus."

"Slytherin!"

Lucius congratulated his friends on getting in to Slytherin and showed them the way to their dorm. Over the course of the year the four were rarely seen alone. It soon became common knowledge to all that there was a huge prank rivalry between James, Severus, Markus and Lucius, and Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Markerson; nobody got in-between them for fear of gaining missing limbs or rabbit ears and tails.

During the Christmas holidays when James had gone home to spend Christmas with his family, as soon as they had heard he was a Slytherin and friends with people the likes of 'Snape and Malfoy' they disowned him immediately and sent him back to Hogwarts. James was destroyed, he loved his family and they simply turned their backs on him because he was different.

That summer James stayed at Snape's house where wards were in place so James and Severus could practice magic, he was taught high class dark arts by Snape's father, as well as second year magic.

* * *

Second year came and went, James became good friends with Lily Evans, a Ravenclaw girl in the same year as him and by the end of year they had started dating. Again, that summer, he stayed at Severus's house practicing advanced dark arts spells and learning about the dark ways of the world.

* * *

Third year was an interesting year, James learnt an interesting detail about Lupin, one of his enemies, as did the rest of Lupin's little group only they did not know James knew. James had kept it to himself but subtly added werewolf linked comments into his taunts of the group. Lucius had started to study James, watching him all the time and James became more attracted to Lily.**

* * *

7th year:**

Over the summer James, Markus and Severus had become fellow Death Eaters of their Lord, and much to Lucius' displeasure, he had been married to Narcissa Black and James had married Lily.

Lucius had now left school and was working full time as a Potions Apprentice, James was working to become an Auror to spy for the Dark Lord, Severus was following Lucius' career choice in potions and Nott was working on becoming a spy in the Ministry.

The year passed slowly but when it did end James had passed all his N.E.W.Ts with high passes, he did send word to his parents explaining that to them but of course, he received no reply.

James and Lily bought a house together, he started work as an Auror, and soon Lily became pregnant and Harry James Potter was born. Life was all right for him, his family were protected by the Dark Lord.

The same could be said for Lucius, he was now working as the Dark Lord's personal potion brewer. His wife gave birth to Draco Lucius Malfoy within a day of Harry being born. Everything was good, until…

Lily decided she was not safe, she found out about James' Dark nature and how he belonged to the Death Eaters and she got scared. She feared her son would be the same and left. At the same time Narcissa was tragically killed by an Order member under the orders of Albus Dumbledore. Because of this James and Lucius became closer and helped each other raise the two boys under the Dark ways until they realized just how much they cared for each other.

By the time the boys were 5, Lucius decided he would propose to James thus leading to the wedding which took place on the 31st of July, 1985, Harry's 6th birthday, they had a joint wedding/birthday celebration, this leading to Harry and Draco's eleventh birthdays……

* * *

**TBC**

Orlin: so what did you guys think?

TUBS: yeah did you like it?, i think it was really good, James will be happy now and Lucius gets his way....don't you agree?

Orlin: er right.....anyway if you agree with er tubs here then please review or well if you dont, please review and tell me what needs to be changed

TUBS: hisses nothing needs changing does it!

Orlin: ok now your scary are lovely reviewers stop it!!

Orlin: please leave your comments and ignore her shes silly

thanks

BekkasOrlinTubsBekki


	2. Celebrations and Letters

hey all, well i'm so glad so many of you like this story i was shocked at all your reviews thank you:)

LJLJ are seperaters coz lj rock:)

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Beth5572: i hope this ok for you :)

Byproduct of Evil: i have updated i hope its ok for ya to:)

KawaiiWhiteWolf: yeah the plot is odd but thats how i write lol.

dimondcrystal124: I'm glad i put tbc then, i like living and being killed would not be fun lol.

xdeath-magickx: jamie and luce is the best pair ever there should be more stories out there then there is! glad you like and i will keep more chapters coming for ya !!

KLLRS: glad you like, it was suppost to be quick though just to explain why jamie is evil and not with lily and so on, but keep reading it will get better!

Icarus Malfoy: hey hi and thanks again lol. Now really did your keyboard deserve that? next time drool somewhere else. James andlucius rock i most agree!!

forbiddenlight: more of this fict and new ficts on the way and will always be until i run out of ideas enjoy.

ok also thanks again Icarus Malfoy for beta reading this chapter and making all the bad mistakes disappear i'm very greatful.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 2

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Harry awoke early and ran to his brothers room, "Draco, wake up! Come on all ready, get up, we have got lots to do!" he shouted whilst jumping on Draco's bed to get him up.

Draco opened one eye and look up at his older brother by one day, _'why is he so excited?'_ he thought to himself looking round for the reason. Then remembering it was the 31st of July, "Happy birthday Har, now kindly leave me alone to sleep!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, Dray, it's my birthday and your party's today to, so come on, get up, plus we have to make breakfast for Dad and Father remember, its there fifth anniversary and we promised we would so get your butt up now!" Harry replied to him.

Draco sighed, but he did get up and followed Harry down to the kitchens in the Malfoy Manor where two house elves eagerly appeared with two identical trays of food for their fathers. With a slight bow they disappeared with a 'POP', Harry wandered over to the table to see what had appeared on the trays,

"Hey cool, look they get scrambled eggs, what do you reckon we will get?" he asked whilst he handed the left tray to Draco and picked up the right tray to carry himself.

"Don't know, Cake I hope, since its our birthday," Draco grinned at the thought. "Come on lets get moving I want my breakfast at some point today."

……………

In another part of the Manor a muffled groan was heard as James Potter-Malfoy awoke to a slight kiss from his husband, "Morning love," he grinned, he loved waking up to the sight of Lucius everyday.

"Morning and Happy Anniversary, Jamie" was the reply he received.

"Happy Anniversary, Luce," he smiled kissing Lucius. "Do you think 'he' will visit today?" he then asked.

"I don't know love, I hope not, I do not know how the boys would react."

Two seconds later they heard there to soon to be 11 year old, sons coming along the corridor. Followed by the knock of there door, and the call of 'Can we come in?'

James turned to Lucius knowing they didn't need to answer for Harry ran into the room soon followed by Draco, 'slightly calmer for it was not his birthday….yet'

"Morning dad, Father, Happy anniversary," squealed Harry happily, handing the tray to James whom smiled and half hugged his son, giving the reply of "Happy Birthday Har."

Draco was in the process of handing Lucius his tray at the same moment.

They ate in peace as Harry and Draco wandered down to the kitchen again for their own breakfast.

…………………

As the day passed on, many people turned up to wish James and Lucius all the best, and then spoil both Harry and Draco with it being their 11th Birthday. Snape and Nott had turned up early to help distract the boys while the party was set up.

Unfortunately, the Dark Lord also stopped by to wish the boys a happy birthday and to present both of them with a familiar. Harry received a small green and yellow snake named Spitz, and Draco received and Black and Grey European Owl named Hero (chosen by Draco). They both thanked the Lord for their gifts, which they showed by bowing low, both James and Lucius were thankful there sons were smart enough to work out how to act before him for they had not spoken about their Lord turning up.

After the departure of the Dark Lord everyone visibly relaxed, the boys' demand for presents increased so much that in the end both James and Lucius folded declaring it was time for gifts.

Two hours later and many gifts later the boys where still at it, "Hey, look I got more chocolate frogs," Harry grinned opening yet another box filled with chocolate frogs everyone who had every met Harry knew his weakness.

Draco laughed, "Yeah Har, you will be able to open your own frog shop now!" he said whilst opening a long shaped gift from one of the lower class families, "Look I got another broom, honestly do they think I would need something like this, especially a cleansweep?!" he said groaning at the pile of brooms.

"Look on the bright site, we could use them for target practice in the chamber," suggested Lucius.

"Or we could give them to the house elves as expensive brooms to sweep with," James suggested. Both the boys fell about laughing.

……………….

The next day there were four letters delivered in the Owl post, two each for the boys. Lucius looked over them carefully, checking for dark spells, for being two of the most evil families in the U.K. they received some dark letters, but all checked out all right and he handed them back to Harry and Draco.

They both recognized the letters that were issued from Hogwarts, "Wow they came!" they both said at once. They opened them and scanned the list before handing it to Lucius who smirked in acknowledgement.

They then turned to the other letters, they did not recognize the writing but they guessed it was something important, but instead of opening his Harry turned to Lucius and asked, "Do you know where my dad is?"

Lucius turned and replied, "He's in the south room you know where that is yes? Then go if you want him."

Harry got up and ran down to the south room, as he opened the door he saw his dad looking through a photo album. "Hey dad, I wanted to know if you wanted to read this with me," he showed him the letter "I don't know why but I feel that you should see this."

"Ok then, lets take a look." James said closing the book and taking the letter from his son.

James noticed the writing looked very familiar to him, he crushed the wax seal and opened the letter, it read:

My dearest Harry,

I am writing this on your 11th birthday I know you do not know me but I am your mother Lily Orlina Evans-Black, I hope you do not hate me for leaving you but I could not live with that evil man you call father. I have conversed with my husband and if you feel you do not wish to live there any longer you are welcomed in our house for you are my son. Congratulations on being accepted to Hogwarts and I will see you on September 1st for I teach Charms.

Love always,

Mum.

Harry was in shock, sure he knew he had had a mother and she had left when he was born but that was stupid, she expected him to leave home just because she welcomed him? He was confused now. He saw his dad reading the letter and mumbling things such as 'how can she do this?' and 'why now?'

"Dad, I won't ever turn to her, you're my dad you've been there for me all along, and anyway I've also got father and Dray here" Harry reassured his dad. He then wondered what Dray's letter had been about, after explaining he had to go check he got up and left to find Draco who was back in his room reading over his letter.

"Hey Har, what was your letter about?" Draco asked without looking up.

"It was from my mother," Harry said sighing "What about yours?"

"It was from……"

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

TBC

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Orlin: well there ya go thats all for this chapter.

Tubs: WHAT? your just gonna leave it there and not tell your reviewers who has written to him?

Orlin: no i'm not, they can guess though in there wonderful reviews.

Tubs: ahhh i see you can't think of anyone can you?!!! (evil laugh)

Orlin: i can to i just want to see who people think. (smirks)

Tubs: fine fine anyway if you think this chapter was totally amazing or really suckedpleaselet us know what we can do about it.

Orlin: yeah that would help. Also there will be more jamie and luce in the next chapter i promise!

review review review yay

orlin tubs bekki


	3. more letters

Tubs: so hi hows it going, i am so so sorry this has taken so long to get up i have been so busy with skool and writers block but it is here for you now and the wait is over u can now see who the letter is from

xxTubs

* * *

"Hey Har, what was your letter about?" Draco asked without looking up.

"It was from my mother," Harry said sighing "What about yours?"

"It was from……"

* * *

**chapter 3**

"It was from my mother, she wrote it when I was born." He said looking away

"Are you ok Dray?"

"Here Har, read it," he said handing the yellowing parchment to Harry,

My dearest son,

If you are reading this the day before your 11th birthday, then it means I have died, I am so sorry I can not be there to see you grow, I also fear for your safety; for I know the man you live with. If you ever need a way out, my cousin has willingly agreed a safe home for you, Mr Sirius Black will help you do not fear him from what your father will have told you, he is an honest man. I hope this helps you in some way.

As it is your birthday I feel this key will provide you with a satisfactory present, it is the key to my private vault it is yours to do as you will.

I love you so much my son and I wish you luck through your schooling at Hogwarts.

Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

"What is this, why does no one like our fathers?" Harry demanded after reading the letter.

"I don't know, but we need o be careful, Har, because this could be bad."

Meanwhile in the South room Lucius walked in to see James with tears shinning from his eyes, "What's the matter love?" he asked slipping his arms around his husband's waist.

"How can she do this?" he asked twisting to look Lucius in the face.

"What's happened, love?" he asked carefully, knowing his husband had been very emotional lately.

"She...sh...she wants my son!" he sniffed out fresh tears slipping down his face.

"Who does, who wants Harry?" Again he asked carefully and quietly mumbling in to James hair whilst holding close, knowing that James was about to have a breakdown, like a few years ago.

"Lily," he sniffed, "She said she would never take for he would be e…evil…like me, and now, and now she is try...ing to...take him..." he cried.

"James, look at me," he lifted his husband's head so James was looking him in the eyes, Lucius' heart soften when he saw how hurt James really was. "I promise you now; I will do everything in my power to help you." He kissed James softly and whispered. "Absolutely everything in my power."

Lucius walked him over to a small black settee in the corner of the room and held James' crying form for a very long time keeping him safe, he feared that James would break again, he remembered last time

…………..

Flash back

…………..

Lucius came home one day to find his house elves running in tears, Harry and Draco (aged 7) were hiding in the corner of the room and there was his beautiful husband in the middle of the room having a huge panic attack. Every window in the room was cracked every piece of pottery was smashed and James him self was screaming in pain, but he held no physical injuries Lucius did not understand. He ran to James and tried to stop him, but he was thrown across the room crashing into the Old desk, which happened to hold Lucius' new supply of ink quills with metal tips, which became imbedded into is right knee causing his leg to become seriously damaged.

Lucius did not care about the pain he now had, he forced his way over to where James was and held him and whispered something in his ear calming him slowly down. "What happened?" he asked. James couldn't answer all he could do was point at a slightly crumpled letter lying on the floor.

Lucius quickly picked up the letter and scanned the bottom to see who it was from,

It was signed Aiden Potter, Lucius read the letter quickly

Dear Mr Potter,

I am writing to inform you that the vault you currently have been using is no longer your property. I am also informing you that you were you a part of our family you would now be an elder brother to Gryffindor Head Boy who we are very, proud of unlike you. We have heard of your betrayal to the light side and how you abandoned your wife and stole away her son; she has our full support in this matter. Hear me now, James, we will get our grandson away from you and that monster you now see fit to let your son grow up around. Good day

Aiden Potter.

Lucius stared at the parchment in his hands and wrapped his arms around his husband, "Do not fear, love, we will not lose our sons, I promise you this."

…………………

End flashback

…………………

Lucius would never forget that day for he had a constant reminder, he had never been able to walk properly on his knee after the quills, and had to use a cane from then on, of course no one apart from James knew the real reason as to why.

The rest of the summer passed by rather quickly, and it soon came to the dawn of the day both Harry and Draco would attend Hogwarts.

Draco had been kept up past 2am by a very hyper Harry who had finally gone to sleep when Lucius had passed by at 2:30am and yelled at them and made Harry return to his own room.

Now it was 6:30am and Draco was suddenly awake, startled he looked around for what had awoken him and he was met with the excited look from his brother again bouncing on his bed.

"Oh for the love of… Harry, let me sleep. PLEASE!" Draco sighed sitting up knowing his brother wouldn't give he got up and stumbled to the bathroom, Harry following in tow.

"Come on, Dray, we start Hogwarts today how can you not be excited, it's going to be fun!" he exclaimed as they brushed there teeth and Draco started fixing his hair, at this point Harry nearly cried, "Dray, no don't put that on you hair you look like a prat!"

"At least my hair won't look like a bird's nest," he smiled back, after finishing applying the gel to his hair. "Right lets go."

They made there way down to the living room area assigned to them and sat reading over there school books, soon the time arrived for them to leave and catch the train.

* * *

Well ther you go, tubs had to go out for a minuite but she asked me to ask if you would be kind enough not to hate her and review for us please

and let us know if you like it,

ok the good new is she has chapter 5 written

and the bad news is she doesnt have chapter 4 done but will soon

so review

xxOrlin


	4. sorting and voldemort

Well hi again it is I Tubs, Hope you like this chaper i wasnt sure where it was going but i think it worked out ok. well let me know what you think

**I Dedicate this chapter to:**_aleatheindianrocker_ Thank you for reading my stories and i am Glad you like them, so i worte this, now you have to update :D

**pairings: James/ Lucius Severus/ooc Remus/ooc Sirius/ooc**

**warning: **ok this a James Lucius fict if you dont like well duh dont read it, reviews i love so please please review

**Disclaimer**:i don't own anything you recognise to be JKR's amazing work,

**Claimer**: anything you don't recognise and the plot.

Also i would like to thank Icarus Malfoy for being a Beta reader on this story.

**Review responses at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"At least my hair won't look like a bird's nest," he smiled back, after finishing applying the gel to his hair. "Right lets go."

They made their way down to the living room area assigned to them and sat reading over their schoolbooks, soon the time arrived for them to leave and catch the train.

…………………

Two hours later they were speeding along on the Hogwarts Express.

"Dray, what do you think it will be like, I mean we haven't ever stayed away from home more than a day and Father will probably kill Dad before the end of the day." Harry asked his brother who sat reading a third year DADA text book.

"Har chill ok, we will be fine, plus Sev and Markus will be about if we ever need them and they can contact Dad anytime we need them so don't panic, plus Father likes Dad to much to kill him." Draco smirked; he closed his book and put it away, "You coming to explore the train, see what's going on?" he asked looking at Harry who was studying his first year potion text for the fifth time that week.

"Yeah sure, beats sitting around, though I still think you look like a right prat with that hair," grinning and half running out the compartment and down the corridor. "You coming?"

They got about half way down the train where they spotted three or four kids that looked to be in first year as well, they sneered and walked in.

"Would you look here dear brother it seems that Hogwarts are lowering their standards even more this year, yet another Weasel, it's a wonder they can afford to send them all," Draco drawled out.

"Hey cut him some slack, Dray," Harry started and Draco gave him the strangest of looks.

"I'm sure there's a help programme out there for people who need a little help getting in to Hogwarts, though I wouldn't know." Harry sneered

They both smirked at the bright red face of Ron Weasley who was looking anywhere but at the two boys standing by the door.

Draco took a minute to look round the compartment, "And whom are you?" he asked the other two boys.

"Seamus Finnigan," came the thick Irish voice of one of the boys. "And this here is Dean Thomas," he continued pointing over to the tall kid. "Who are you?" he asked.

Harry sneered "Harry James Potter-Malfoy," gesturing to himself. "And Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy"

Suddenly Ron spoke up "Malfoys, I should have known it, tell me how is He Who Must Not be Named?"

"Why? You wanna meet him?" Harry smirked as the red head shrank in fear. "Come on Dray, we need to go get ready." With that both of them smirked and left the compartment, when they returned they changed in to there school robes, checking everything was set for when they left they both pulled out a book and started reading.

…

Meanwhile somewhere in Scotland

"LUCE!" came the cry of James Potter-Malfoy, from the downstairs drawing room.

"For the last time James, they will be fine. It's been what, four hours since they left, pull yourself together, they will be gone for the year, deal with it." Lucius sighed deeply and put an arm round his husband. "Sh love, don't worry yourself about it, they will be fine, they are Malfoys, of course."

Just then a large Black Eagle owl soared through an open window and landed in front of the couple, Lucius reached out and took the letter, it looked formal and obviously from the Ministry. Turning it over confirmed this with the royal purple wax seal with the Ministry symbol on it.

"What do you think it is?" James asked curiously peering at the letter.

Lucius ignored the question and broke the seal and pulled out the parchment and read.

Dear Misters Potter-Malfoy.

I here by summon you to the Ministry of Magic on the 27th of December of this year to attend a hearing to determine whether you are fit parents for masters Harry James and Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy. It has been brought to our attention by Professors Black and Black that you are not, and that you are working for He Who Must Not be Named, this will be checked and you will be tested under Veritaserum.

Please co-operate it will work out better for you if you do.

A. Tubius

James was infuriated, they were going to take his children away from him, he had to find a way to stop this, and it was all her fault. How could she do this to him? He was not aware how badly he was shaking with rage but Lucius was and he was concerned, but that was quickly pushed aside as his arm began to burn.

He looked over to James who had already taken his wand and casted the 'accio' which brought there cloaks and mask, they silently but quickly placed them on and apparated to the correct point.

They instantly bowed and stood awaiting commands.

"Lucius, James, what troubles you? I felt something wrong," came the raspy voice of Voldemort.

Lucius started to answer but James beat him to it.

"My Lord, we just received news from the ministry, they plan to remove are sons from our care and turn them to the light side, I apologise I was angry for them suggesting we were unsuitable parents and unable to raise our sons." James said head bowed in respect.

Voldemort's gaze was fierce "Who dares suggest that my heirs have been raised poorly by yourselves?" he growled out with a raspy voice.

"Lily Black, my Lord," Lucius answered as he felt the gaze burn him like fire.

Voldemort growled with rage, "You will do everything in your power to _make _sure that they remain in _your_ custody. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Lord" they both replied.

"Good, that is all for now, there shall be a meeting next week to make plans on obtaining the Philosopher's stone," he said. "Oh and _Crucio."_ he held them in the curse for four full minutes, "That is for allowing this to happen. Now get out of my sight."

They both instantly apparated back to the Manor where they both took a pain relief potion and retired to the bedroom. Lucius pulled James to the bed and lay down with him next to him, "Don't worry love, it will all work out," he said softly in a whisper bringing his lips to James's in a slow but passionate kiss bringing his arms around the shorter dark haired man. Gently caressing James's face and kissing down his cheek neck and stomach…

……………………

Skipped scene (use you imagination, I know you have one! )

……………………

They pulled apart sharing one last kiss and settled down to sleep it was going to be hard for both of them.

………………

Back at Hogwarts

………………

Once the train arrived they had been led to the Castle by a giant of a man named Hagrid. Once they had left the boats they climbed the stairs, where they met Professor McGonagall, who explained about the Houses, neither Harry nor Draco paid attention for they knew this all already. It was interrupted by some clumsy boy looking for a toad and clearly finding him, then they were lead into the great hall where they lined up and listened to the sorting hat (1) and were then sorted. (2)

"Potter-Malfoy, Draco." The Hall quietened as this name was called Draco walked forwards and had the hat placed on his head. Instantly came the call of

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins clapped as he made his way over to the table.

"Potter-Malfoy, Harry." was called when the Hall became quiet and again everyone stared at him as he walked up to the stool.

"Ah Mister. Potter-Malfoy I was waiting for you. I see you would do well in two Houses here at the school, you show courage and bravery, traits of Gryffindor, and cunning and willing to triumph over others." Harry wondered on this if he could go in either he could spy for his Lord if he was in with the lions, but would he miss his brother, or would his brother accept this?

"Well you shall be………."

**

* * *

a/n: **Well there ya go..what did you think was it ok or did it suck? im quite please with it to say i wrote it in one go at 1 am so i'm pleased with it, hope you like it please review!

**chapter 2 review responces:**

**Icarus Malfoy:** Glad ya enjoy'd it, and yeh i like LJLJ things to but not using them this time:)

**Byproduct of Evil: **yes it did end didnt it but all good things have to end. Glad ya liked it and thanks for the review.

**inumoon3:** Thanks for the review, I did update see so you can't hex me hahaha! Yes Well Narcissa has already died, and im working on Lily but i dunno that would leave Sirius alone..Not sure About M-preg..we shall see :) And i totally agree James and Lucius forever! hope you like the last two chaps!

**Don't Go Girl:** There you go the letter was from Narcissa and i updated to :) hope you liked!

**Chapter 3 reviews:**

**Beth5572:** hows that? hope you liked it and Thank you for the review it rocks to here from you guys!

**chaosgoddess:**there ya go i update yay me! hope you like this chapter and glad you like the fict.

**aleatheindianrocker: **yeah kool hey! well im glad you got me liking Linkin Park! Glad ya like Draco and yeh he does seem Hot i wonder why...and yeah Harry is the opposite haha i just noticed that! Glad you liked Sirius, trip to london! i dreamt that up got to watch it was really funny! and as to Sirius look on life, i dreamt that over 16 times it was quite creepy watching all the death but its a good dream and i though it would make a good fict so i wrote down. Well this chapter is dedicated to you because you are the only person who has read my story and reviewed to all of them so thank you! and see i updated so you have to lol :)

* * *

Orlin: hey guys i've been quiet this chapter Coz i didn';t help write this chapter coz like a good girl i was asleep at 1 am but i think its great please review!

Tubs: And thats it for now guys not a clue the next update i will get but i hope this ok please review

XX Tubs and XOrlin


End file.
